One Week of Chaos
by ginka.equals.love
Summary: [Legal Drug & xxxHOLIC crossover] Yaoi lovers this is for you. Rikuo and Kaza are sent to live with Watanuki & Doumeki for a week. Yuko and Kakei are plotting something deliciously evil for Rikuo and Kazahaya. READ IT! Rating might go up
1. The New Mission

Hellooo!! This is my first legal drug fanfic well it's a crossover to be more exact… so go easy on me… Uhmm… I didn't really have any motive to write this… I have absolutely no idea how this will end… but I'm just gonna go with the flow… not much to say except please review!!! Constructive criticism is cool with me!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Legal Drug, CLAMP does. Same with xxxHOLIC. Damn. But I wish I did.  
**Pairings:** RikuoxKaza :: WatanukixDoumeki :: SaigaxKakei But mostly on RikuoxKaza and Watanukix Doumeki

Chapter One :: Upcoming Mission

* * *

"Good morning Kakei-san!" Kazahaya cheerfully greeted his boss as he entered the store.

"Good morning Kudo-kun! My, someone is feeling quite cheerful today." Kakei-san added with a smile. "Good Morning Rikuo, sleep well last night?" Rikuo only nodded in reply. "That's good to know. Well boys, after you are done stacking away these new products, could you come and stop by my office? I have something important to talk to you two about." Kakei-san added with an all-knowing smile.

"Is it another side job?" Kazahaya asked hopefully.

"Yes it is Kudo-kun." Kakei-san added with a short nod.

"I'll do it!" Kazahaya exclaimed excitedly, punching the air.

"Idiot. You're going to get yourself killed one day." Rikuo said with an exasperated sigh. Kazahaya turned and scowled at his partner.

"But of course, Himura will join you." Kazahaya instantly froze, his obnoxious partner was going to be accompanying him. Kazahaya instantly started complaining.

"What?! But Kakei-san! I am 100 percent capable of taking care of myself! I don't need a jerk like _him _tagging along!" Kazahaya whined.

"Now, now, Kudo-kun. Be nice." Kakei-san explained while giving Kazahaya a frightening smile. Kazahaya involuntarily flinched. _Kakei-san can be so scary sometimes.. ._

With a defeated sigh, Kazahaya trudged towards the storage room and grabbed a box of the new strawberry scented shampoo and quickly set out to work. The sooner he got his work done, the sooner he would get his pay. As Kazahaya approached the shampoo and body soap section, he noticed a familiar face browsing through the different assorted shampoo.

"Watanuki-kun? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Kudo-kun! It's good to see you again! How are you doing?"

"It's good to see you too! I'm doing fine. Just have to stock up on some new products."

"Hmm… I see. Do you by any chance have some sort of new shampoo? It's not for me of course, it's for Yuko-san."

"I think we do, do you know what brand?" Kazahaya replied with a smile.

"Not so sure, but I do believe that it is a vanilla and strawberry mix."

"Hmm… let me check." Rummaging through the pile of new shampoo he spotted a vanilla and strawberry mix. "Today must be your lucky day!" Kazahaya smiled as he handed the shampoo to Watanuki.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome! Oh yes… Watanuki? I know that this is none of my business, but I was just wondering. How are you and Doumeki doing?" Kazahaya asked with curiosity. Watanuki blinked.

"HE'S THE MOST INFURIATING, DEMANDING JERK THAT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!" Kazahaya cringed under Watanuki's outburst, but he was used to it now. Almost everyone who knew Watanuki knew that he was a drama queen. But after Watanuki's little outburst, his annoyed expression was replaced with a soft smile.

"But he's _my_ infuriating, demanding jerk." Kazahaya chuckled. He couldn't help but smile at his lovesick friend. Even though the couple practically argued everyday over nothing, Kazahaya knew that they both cared deeply for each other. Kazahaya could see the happiness radiating off the bespectacled boy. With a sigh, Kazahaya placed a hand on Watanuki's shoulder.

"I'm glad that everything is working out great for you. But I think that you should quickly hurry back to Yuko-san before she starts wondering what you're up to."

"You're probably right. Thanks Kudo-kun! It was good seeing you! I'll see you later! Doumeki and I will be waiting for you!"

"What?" Kazahaya replied looking puzzled.

With a wave, Watanuki headed towards the cash register and paid for the sweet smelling shampoo, and was out in a flash. With a shrug, Kazahaya continued piling up the stocks of shampoo.

"Well, at least it's not lip balm…" Kazahaya muttered under his breath.  
He was almost done stocking the shampoo when someone grabbed him around the waist from behind.

"AH! Saiga-san!" Kazahaya cried, trying to wiggle out of his grasp but almost finding it impossible.

"If I were you, boy, I wouldn't be chatting with your little friends. Kakei is waiting for you in his office you know."

"Well, I was about to finish when you grabbed me!" Kazahaya grumbled. Saiga-san smirked.

"We're all waiting for you." With that, Saiga-san let go of the blonde haired boy and headed towards Kakei-san's office. Muttering a string of colorful words under his breath, Kazahaya quickly stocked the last of the strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo and headed towards the back room. Knocking on the wooden door softly announcing his presence, he stepped in. Untying the Green Drugstore apron, he plopped himself onto the coach next to Rikuo.

"So what do we have to do this time Kakei-san?" Kazahaya asked with eagerness.

"Well Kudo-kun. I know that you are very familiar with Watanuki-kun."

Kazahaya nodded in surprise.

"You see, Yuko-san and I have known each other for a long time. I want you to give this important letter to her for me. Don't loose it."

"Is that it?" Kazahaya raised an eyebrow. It seemed too easy. Way too easy.

"No, but Yuko-san will fill you in with details as soon as you give her the letter." Kakei-san smiled a little too brightly for Kazahaya's taste. "I've decided that you will both get a week off from work, and stay with Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun for the time being."

"Oh! So that's what Watanuki mean't when he said that him and Doumeki were going to wait for us! Great! When do we start?"

"As soon as possible, of course." Kakei-san replied.

Rikuo smirked. This week is going to be interesting.

* * *

Well... that chapter didn't go too bad. Don't worry. It'll get better. trust me. Please **REVIEW**! Chapter two will becoming up soon. very very soon. i'll try to finish it before the X'mas break. but i can't guarentee it.

Ja ne.


	2. Meeting Yuko san

Hey, back again. The last chapter was kind of short and pathetic. I didn't really know what I was doing. Just going with the flow, but now I have some sort of idea of how the story is going to come out. Remember, there are no lemons, maybe limes. Actually, I take that back. There might be lemons. But just to let you know. I suck at lemons and limes. So cut me some slack.  
**So WATCH OUT. Rating might be upgraded to M**

**Pairings**: RikuoxKaza, WatanukixDoumeki, and later SaigaxKakei (maybe)

**Disclaimer: **Legal Drug and xxxHOLIC don't belong to me. They belong to CLAMP.

Chapter Two :: Meeting Yuko-san

----------------------

"So this is where Doumeki-kun lives?" Kazahaya asked as he looked up at the shrine. Rikuo nodded and started walking up the shrine steps. "Hey! Wait for me!" They had everything they needed packed up in a suitcase for a week. Needless to say that this mission was indeed very unusual, but Kakei-san was a very unusual person. So it didn't matter much. As they approached the shrine they saw Watanuki and Doumeki waiting outside for them. Kazahaya ran up enthusiastically towards the couple as Rikuo tagged behind.

"Hello Watanuki-kun! It's good to see you again Doumeki-kun! Thanks so much for having us." Kazahaya thanked the couple. Doumeki nodded as Watanuki smiled.

"No problem! It's our pleasure!" Watanuki replied. Helping Kazahaya with his luggage, the two smaller boys decided to leave the their dark haired partners to catch up. As Watanuki and Kazahaya were passing by, Doumeki lightly pinched his boyfriend's hip playfully. Watanuki yelped in response.

"Shizuka!" Watanuki gave him a warning glance before walking in with the blonde haired boy. Doumeki smirked mischievously then turned his attention towards his other guest.

"Oi! Himura. Haven't seen you for a while." Doumeki called out to Rikuo.

"Hey. Yeah. You too. So I see that you have things under control with Watanuki." Rikuo confirmed. Doumeki snorted. But Rikuo saw the tiny smile creep up on the other boys face. Rikuo snickered. His friend was hopelessly in love. "So," Rikuo's expression turned more serious, "mind telling me why Kaza and I had to come all the way here? What's this all about?" Rikuo's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Relax. It's not like we're going to do anything to you." Doumeki added scornfully.

"Oh really…" Rikuo added sarcastically. Doumeki raised an eyebrow and took two steps towards his friend and leaned in closely, his breath lingering near his ear.

"Really. As a matter of face, I think that you'll be enjoying yourself this week…" Doumeki breathed. Rikuo shivered. "By the looks of it, I think that you'll enjoy it a lot." Leaving it at that, Doumeki pulled away and helped his friend with the luggage, heading towards the door.

"What mess have we gotten into now…" Rikuo muttered under his breath following his host.

---------------------------------

As Rikuo was following Doumeki through the twisted hallways, he started thinking of all the different possibilities of what the archer meant by 'enjoying himself this week.' After thinking of every possibility his mind could conjure, it all led up to the same conclusion, and it all had something to do with being very… intimate with his roommate. With a sigh, Rikuo shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind and realized that he standing at the doorway of his and Kazahaya's room. The first thing that Rikuo noticed was that there was one, and only one bed in the room. Rikuo smirked. Yup, this was going to be a very enjoyable week for him. Rikuo looked at the blonde boy who was currently unpacking, but he seemed too occupied with what he was doing. Rikuo silently walked towards the boy and stopped behind him. Leaning into his ear Rikuo breathed his name.

"Kaza…"

"KYAAAH!"

Rikuo didn't flinch at the girly scream, and at the last minute grabbed the falling Kazahaya before he landed flat on his face. But his plan didn't go quite right. With some fancy footwork, Rikuo ended up falling on top of the blonde boy instead.

"WHAT THE -!? YOU JERK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE TH-!"

But Kazahaya stopped in mid sentence as he realized their compromising position. Rikuo was on all fours on top of Kazahaya, but during the fall, gravity acted upon itself and made Rikuo's elbows buckle until he was supporting all his weight on his forearms, his head automatically buried in his partner's neck. Kazahaya's eyes widened as he felt Rikuo's soft lips brush over his pulse.

A rush of emotions, suddenly floods into him, and his eyes glaze over with a look of want. Kazahaya combed his fingers through Rikuo's dark silky hair and brought the taller boy's face dangerously close to his own. Rikuo's surprised eyes were met with a pair of lust-filled ones. But surprise was soon overtaken with a wave of desire and need. With a playful smirk, Rikuo's lips hovered centimeters away from Kazahaya's pink ones. Rikuo just wanted to claim those pink wet lips, he wanted to know what he felt like, what he tasted like. But, he decided to tease the boy instead...just for a bit. He lightly brushed past them as he resumed his once position and focused more attention on his partner's neck. Kazahaya's breath hitched as he felt Rikuo pin his hands over his head.

"Rikuo…" Kazahaya moaned helplessly. This was just too much for him, he didn't have any feelings for Rikuo right? So why was he feeling this way? Kazahaya's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a shiver of pleasure go up and down his spine and hastily dismissed his thoughts. Rikuo smirked at the respond that he got and started placing light butterfly kisses along his jaw, then down his throat and neck, and hesitantly stopping at the collarbone. He decided that he wouldn't go any farther than that. If he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself; he didn't want to do something that would make Kaza regret it later. After a minute, Rikuo started his agonizingly slow journey up his neck again. Kazahaya bit his lip as Rikuo teased him, and unwillingly let out a small whimper as Rikuo's lips brushed over a sensitive spot on his neck_. Oh god, this feels- _

"Kudo-kun! Are you all right? We heard you scream and-!"

Watanuki and Doumeki barged into their room but stopped almost immediately. 'Oh,' was all Watanuki could say before blushing and diverting his eyes away from the couple on the floor. Doumeki only smirked. If looks could kill, Rikuo would probably have already slaughtered the two boys at the doorway. Watanuki flinched, but Doumeki didn't, he ignored the threatening death glare sent their way. However, his boyfriend didn't quite like the look that Rikuo was giving them. Nervously, Watanuki hurriedly grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him out back into the hallway, leaving the two of them alone again. Breathing in deeply, Rikuo returned his gaze back to the blonde boy underneath him. Kazahaya's face was buried in Rikuo's shirt, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Rikuo…" Kazahaya's voice was muffled against his shirt. "you…ARE SO FREAKING DEAD!" Kazahaya jumped out from underneath Rikuo and pointed an accusing finger at his partner.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU JERK? HOW CAN YOU-?! I CAN'T BELIEVE WATANUKI AND DOUMEKI SAW US LIKE THAT! HOW- WHY-? BUT WE'RE BOTH GUYS!" Kazahaya wailed.

"It doesn't matter if Watanuki or Doumeki saw us. They're dating remember? Plus, you didn't seem too fazed by it. To me it looked like you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Rikuo gave Kazahaya one of his famous cocky smirks.

"WHAT?! I DID NOT!" Kazahaya huffed and folded his arms over his chest. Then Rikuo's words hit him. Doumeki and Watanuki _are _dating! Kazahaya inwardly groaned.

"Whatever." Rikuo answered coolly.

"IT'S TRUE!" Kazahaya turned around to yell some more. "WHAT HAPPENED JUST NOW _DID NOT_ HAVE ANY AFFECT ON ME WHATSOEVER! I WAS ONLY ACTING LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DAMN EMOTIONS!"

"Kaza."

"WHAT!"

"Shut up. You're giving me a headache."

Kazahaya threw his hands in the air and yelled in frustration as he stormed out of their room.

-------------------------------

"Watanuki-kun?" Kazahaya called out softly, finally calm.

"Yes Kudo-kun?" Watanuki stepped out from his room. "Is there something that you need?"

"Well… no. But about earlier…" Kazahaya blushed, recalling the embarrassing moment. Watanuki laughed quietly to himself, blushing with the other boy.

"Gomen ne, Kudo-kun, it's actually my fault for barging in like that." Watanuki took a step closer to the embarrassed boy and gently lifted his face. "But I didn't know that you were so…_ intimate_ with Himura-kun." Watanuki whispered quietly. Kazahaya's eyes widened.

"N-No! I-It's nothing like that!" Kazahaya pulled away flushed.

"Don't deny it Kudo-kun. I know you feel something for him. I can see it every time you look at him." Watanuki grinned.

"B-But… I- isn't it wrong? I mean we're both guys!" Kazahaya blurted out. He slapped his hand over his mouth. "NO! IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT! I'M NOT SAYING THAT IT'S BAD-I MEAN! IT'S JUST-!" Kazahaya was at a lost of words, but was quickly hushed by Watanuki as he placed an index finger on the stuttering boy's lips.

"Kudo-kun, I'm not offended. But think about your relationship with him."

"I know... It's just that he's so…! He just pisses me off so much!" Kazahaya cried. But then he remembered all those times that Rikuo had saved him from those missions that Kakei-san had sent them on. Kazahaya sighed. "No matter how much he pisses me off, I just can't stay mad at him. He always ends up saving me whenever I get into trouble, and he doesn't even have to! He just does it for the sake of it… and he was the only person who noticed me on that cold December night…" Kazahaya trailed off.

"Kudo-kun. You don't have to tell me… I just want you to think it through." Kazahaya nodded slowly, still thinking about his partner in the other room.

"Great! Now, that we've got that sorted! We have to leave in ten minutes! Yuko-san is expecting us." Kazahaya snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hai! We'll see you in ten minutes then!" Kazahaya turned and headed down the corridor, but stopped and looked back.

"Thanks Watanuki-kun." Kazahaya smiled.

---------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the four boys were heading their way towards Yuko-san's mystical shop. The two smaller boys were up ahead chatting happily away as Doumeki and Rikuo were trailing behind, keeping a watchful eye out for them. After another five minutes or so, Rikuo, Kazahaya, Doumeki, and Watanuki were standing right outside the fence. Kazahaya flinched. He could feel immense power and energy radiating off from the mystical building. Rikuo could also feel it; it was very unnerving to know how powerful this Yuko-san was. Kazahaya cast nervous glances to Watanuki. Watanuki squeezed Kazahaya's shoulder reassuringly and started walking towards the shop.

"Wata-chan is here!" Maru and Moro cheered in unison. Kazahaya and Rikuo looked at the two girls curiously.

"Yuko-san has kids?" Kazahaya asked taken aback.

"HA! YUKO HAVE KIDS? YEAH RIGHT! This is Maru and Moro. I guess you could say that they help Yuko-san."

Maru and Moro lead the four boys through the hallways and stopped and faced their guests.

"Mistress will see you now." Maru and Moro opened the sliding doors. There was smoke everywhere! They couldn't see anything for a minute, but slowly, the smoke started fading and they could see an outline of woman. The room revealed a woman dressed in an elegant black dress that exposed her long slim legs and her bare shoulders. She had exotic ornaments hanging from her hair, arms, upper torso and legs. She lay there on the settee in the middle of the room smoking her long pipe. In front of her on the floor was a large bowl of water, her finger lazily chased the ripples she made. Slowly, the Time Witch looked up at the two unfamiliar boys and gave them her sly and secretive smile.

"So… you must be Kakei's boys…"

-------------------------------------------------

Yes! Finally done with Chapter Two!! Chapter three is gonna come up hopefully sometime soon! **PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!!!** As i said, Constructive Critism is good too! Oh yes! Feel free to tell me if you have any good ideas! I might use em for the next couple of chapters! Thanks!

Ja ne


	3. Insane in the Membrane

Hey you guys! I'm having a pretty hard time to actually find time to make a new chapter. Ah well…doesn't matter. So here's chapter three! Oh, before I start…

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing… YOU GUYS ROCK!

flying metal child

Hakiri- Nefertiri

T.Lane Malice

Kamiko-Miha

tohruhonda987

Kanetsuki

Thanks for reviewing. Really appreciate it! As I have said before. PLEASE **REVIEW**! Don't be lazy. It only takes like at the most 5 minutes of your time, and think of how happy you would make me just by pressing that little 'submit review' button! XD. Ok then… I'll get on with the chapter now. Have fun reading!

------------------------------------------------

Legal Drug & xxxHOLIC crossover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own xxxHOLIC or Legal drug. CLAMP does.

**Pairings:** rikuo&kazahaya, watanuki&doumeki, saiga&kakei (maybe)

**Rating:** T or maybe M later

Chapter Three :: Insane in the Membrane.

-----------------------------------------------

_The time witch looked up at the two unfamiliar boys and gave them her sly and secretive smile._

"_So, you must be Kakei's boys…" _

--------------------------------------------------

Gulp. There was something about her that didn't seem quite right with Kazahaya. She was…powerful, maybe too powerful. Was it even possible to hold _this _much power? Gosh, and he thought that Kakei-san was so great already! Kazahaya worriedly bit his lip. He could feel it in the atmosphere, the way she held herself, or the way she dominated and commanded attention in the room. But what made him feel inferior to the mysterious woman the most was that smile. The way that she smiled sent a shudder through Kazahaya. Her lazy and half lidded eyes switched from Rikuo to Kazahaya and then back again. In one fluid motion, she gracefully stood up and strode over to the boys. Watanuki and Doumeki stepped back, giving room for the Dimension Witch to inspect her new victims. She circled Rikuo and Kazahaya like a predator about to spring upon on her prey. Kazahaya looked to the front of the room with his hands in his front pockets. He could feel her eyes on him, watching him. He shifted uncomfortably. Feeling slightly paranoid, he quickly glanced at his partner to see whether or not he was feeling the same way, but Rikuo seemed to have that blank emotionless face again, his arms crossed over his chest, looking no where except for straight ahead. After what felt like the longest inspection in history, she stopped and faced them. Her face was stern, and her eyes cut their skins like knives. She sharply turned her back on them and looked over her shoulder. She smirked. Half a second passed, and before the two boys knew it, they were both on the ground. Did their boss just… pounce on them?

"So do you two have girlfriends?" She asked with such sternness, that they both answered with a nervous 'no'. She brought their faces closer to hers and whispered seductively.

"Good, 'cause I'm not taken…" She paused to add the desired effect. "Yet."

Crickets chirped in the background. _Wait… did she just say what I think she just said…? _Kazahaya and Rikuo thought along the same lines. _Oh my god. She did._ At the same time, Kazahaya's jaw dropped and Rikuo gawked, shocked. They looked at their crazy new boss, then at each other with a look of confusion and bewilderment, and then back at her again.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?!"

"What the hell?"

They both yelled at the same time. Well, more like Kazahaya yelled. But Rikuo was just as surprised as Kazahaya; they were both caught completely off guard by the unsuspected answer. Then ever so slowly, Kazahaya and Rikuo started scooting back, keeping a watchful eye on the crazy woman, scared that they would get raped any second by their horny boss. As they were scooting back, the crazy woman burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she ended up collapsing onto the ground holding onto her stomach for support.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh my… god! You two… should've…seen your…faces! HAHAHAHAHA!" She said in between laughs. She was gasping for air, and her face was turning from pale white to an incredibly abnormal shade of red.

Kazahaya and Rikuo were quite surprised by the change of attitude. First, she was this mysterious, sly looking, commanding and dominant figure, and then the next thing you know, she was a hormonal, crazy woman that acted like a five year old!

_Maybe she's on drugs…_ Kazahaya pondered. He nodded, agreeing with this conclusion as he looked up at the insane laughing woman. _Yup, either that or she has a split personality. _

"Is she ok?" Rikuo checked if the crazy lady was still laughing or not. She was. "Does she always act like this?" Rikuo couldn't help but ask. He usually didn't care for anyone, but this was just extreme. He never really thought that anyone could be weirder than Kakei or Saiga, but compared to her, they were normal.

"You get use to it after a while." Doumeki closed his eyes and replied as if it was the most common thing in the world. Still dazed, Kazahaya got up and lightly placed his hand on Yuko's shoulder.

"Uh… Yuko-san. You better stop laughing now. You're face is starting to turn purple." Kazahaya giggled. After a few moments of calming down, Yuko heaved a sigh and lay back down on her settee, exhausted from all the laughing.

"Ah. Arigato Kudo-kun."

"Eh? How did you know my name Yuko-san?"

"Why would I not know it? Watanuki talks about you and Himura-kun all the time. But since that we all know each other so well now, why don't I just call you Kudo and Himura from now on?" She clapped her hands and smiled cheekily. "And you can call me Yuko."

"Uh… Hai!" Kazahaya smiled nervously. Kazahaya walked over to where the rest of the group was. "You know… I really think that Yuko-san is on drugs. I mean, we don't even know her that well… and she's already calling us by our last names!" Watanuki nodded and sighed.

"That's exactly what I said when I first met her…"

"WATANUKI!" Knowing that high pitched voice familiarly well. Watanuki instinctively opened out his arms to catch the little black Mokona that jumped straight into his arms. The four looked down at the black manju bun.

"Watanuki-kun. What is that…black thing?" Kazahaya poked it with his index finger. In response, the 'black thing' giggled.

"Hahaha! That tickles!"

"It talked!"

"This is Mokona. He helps out with Yuko's biddings."

"KAWAAAAIIII! I WANT ONE!" Kazahaya picked up the little Mokona from Watanuki's hands and started twirling and dancing around with it.

"Watanuki! Where's my sake?" Yuko smiled evilly.

"WHAT! DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME A DAY OFF TODAY?"

"Yes… but since that you're here… I want you to get me my sake! Oh, and don't forget. I want you to make dinner too."

"NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE DINNER FOR YOU! MAKE IT YOURSELF!" A few minutes later, Watanuki was grumbling in the kitchen. Pouring the sake, heating the misou soup, and cooking another one of Yuko's crazy dishes.

Rikuo shook his head as he watched all the commotion happening before his eyes. Watanuki was bustling about in the kitchen shouting out swear words whenever something went wrong, and Kazahaya was still twirling and dancing around with the black manju bun, and last not but not least, Yuko was playing weird hand games that reminded him of 'patty cake' with the twin girls. Doumeki and Rikuo both looked at each other.

"You'll get used to it."

Rikuo nodded and inwardly groaned. This really reminded him of a song he heard on the radio. Even though it was in English, he could understand a little bit of it.

It sort of went like, 'Insane in the membrane! Insane in the brain! Insane in the membrane! Plenty insane! Got no brain! Insane in the brain!"

Yeah... if this kept on going, he was sure that he was going to go insane in the brain.

----------------------------------------------

yay! chapter three done! hahaha! i was quite surprised on how it turned out! i was thinking of making this chapter pretty serious. but i got kinda bored and started all over. hahaha! i hope you liked it cos i had fun writing it!  
Chapter four coming up soon! i'm sure that there will be watanuki&doumeki and rikuo&kazahaya fluffness in the next chapter! And if you're lucky i might do some lime. but dont count on it. i'm not good at it! hahahah! thanks for reading.

Please remember to REVIEW!

Ja ne.


End file.
